User blog:Gamefant/How to Upgrade Quickly?
Siegelord is the latestreal-time SLG browser-based game from 37Games . This time, i will give you detailed guidance on how to update fast from LV31 to LV40 in Siegelord. Fog: Clearing the fog at LV30 achieves wood and food resources in the earlier stage. You will also obtain a treasure chest when clearing the fog.You are recommended to obtain the yellow equipment. (Unlocking yellow equips at level 36) League Legion: You can obtain equipment near Straitley, Wolfwood, Carwood, and Cragdon. You can obtain diamond chests near Draketon and Blackwater. Empire Legion: You can obtain equipment near Sandford and Stonechapel, and diamond chests near Blackwell and Blackwater. Kingdom Legion: You can obtain equipment near Blackwater, Outer Southcastle, Southcastle and Goldwood, and diamond chests near Winehall and Draketon. Scenario: Strong technologies must be researched. Research in time. If you still have gold after unlocking yellow equipment at level 36, you can change the ones from the world treasure chest. Because the purchased yellow equips have skills (1 star), we recommend that players use free refines until they obtain the attacking skills. Available for recruitment after defeating Helias at level 40; recommended. This is the only general for city terrain in the early stages. Procedures lv30 -> defeat Lafsey -> opens Feudal standing -> Increases 1 slot for generals after research lv33 -> Defeat Dore -> opens strength -> Increases General's attack, defence and strength lv36 -> Complete quest "Divine Weapons" -> opens Equipment Refining -> Use "free" chances or diamonds to change and upgrade equipment skills. You will get the third general in this level. lv36 -> Once the lvl is reached -> opens yellow equipment -> maximum 1 star; skills can be refined to lv2 (max) lv40 -> Defeat Helias -> Recruit Helias -> The only city terrain General in the early stages -> needs to be used for a long period of time lv40 -> Defeat helias -> opens Martial fury-> General's tactical damage +10%Which generals have strong fighting force? Samuels (Yellow General, required level: 31) Recommended level: ★★★★★ Highlights: Defeat Lafsey to obtain technology "Feudal Standing 1". You can recruit another general after research. This slot is prepared especially for Samuels. Promptly equip the generals after recruitment. Eadric (Yellow General, required level: 34) Recommended level: ★★★★☆ Key Points: You must recruit Samuels in order to defeat Eadric. You can dismiss Caelius afterwards and recruit Eadric in the Tavern to replace Caelius. Fabro (Yellow General, required level: 37) Recommended level: ★★★★☆ Key Points: Please change Dantus and Eadric's equipment to yellow; then you will be able to clear this level easily. Fabro's terrain of advantage and tactics overlap with Dantus's. To avoid training costs, recruitment is not required. Helias (Yellow General, required level: 40) Recommended level: ★★★★★ Tactics: Invasion Terrain of Advantage: City Key Points: Please research the Strength Technology promptly and free refine the yellow equipment until it gets attack attributes in order to clear levels more easily. A general who specializes in city terrains; must recruit! You can consider which terrain (mountains, plains, or swamp) is least used in the Battle and dismiss generals of that specialty in order to recruit Helias. Why not play Siegelord right now ! The source is : Gameonwebs.blogspot.com Category:Siegelord Category:37Games